Une transe en danse
by Projecteur-sirene
Summary: Histoire assez sombre avec une Hermione avide de pouvoir et des lèvres de sa victime.


**Le rating M se justifie par la noirceur de cette histoire, qui est inspirée de _Salomé_ d'Oscar Wilde, les passages en italique lui appartiennent.**

 **Bien que cette histoire soit très éloignée des dramiones habituels, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

* * *

Elle devait se retrouver là avec lui.

Tous deux coincés dans ces cachots, lui par sa couardise, elle pour son courage.

Il n'avait pas réussi à tuer Dumbledore, elle avait réduit en cendres chaque mangemort qu'elle avait croisé.

Il aurait dû la dégouter, un être faible mais cruel à la fois, capable de tyranniser les plus fragiles lorsqu'il était encore au sommet de sa gloire. Le beau Malfoy. Le riche Malfoy. Le si pur Malfoy.

Il aurait dû la dégouter mais à force de décider, du bout de sa baguette, de la vie ou de la mort de chaque sorcier qu'elle croisait, elle avait appris à aimer la puissance et ce qu'elle voulait, là, maintenant, c'est que celui qui jouait les dégoutés de par une petite moue immonde à chaque fois qu'il la croisait dans les couloirs, celui qui lui vomissait les mots « sang-de-bourbe » à la tête, celui qui jusqu'aux pointes de ses cheveux irradiait la pureté, elle voulait que celui-là s'abaisse à l'embrasser elle, qu'il goutte la crasse de son sang, l'obscénité de ses lèvres et qu'il en ressorte souillé à jamais.

Alors elle l'incante : parle mon bel ami, parle pour moi

Et toujours la même réponse, les fameux « recule fille de rien, ne m'approche pas »

Et puis elle prend de l'humeur, que feriez-vous à sa place, désormais on ne refuse plus rien à Hermione Granger. Ce qu'on ne veut lui donner, elle le prend. Et là, c'en est trop.

 _Draco !_

 _Draco! Je suis amoureuse de ton corps. Ton corps est blanc comme le lis d'un pré que le faucheur n'a jamais fauché. Ton corps est blanc comme les neiges qui couchent sur les montagnes, comme les neiges qui couchent sur les montagnes de Judée, et descendent dans les vallées._

 _Non, ton corps est hideux. Il est horrible, il est horrible ton corps ! C'est de ta bouche que je suis amoureuse, Draco. Ta bouche est comme une bande d'écarlate sur une tour d'ivoire. Elle est comme une pomme de grenade coupée par un couteau d'ivoire_.

Il se débat le malheureux, « recule pauvre folle, recule », mais la peur s'immisce dans son âme, il n'est plus qu'un corps épouvanté. Et il tremble

Il tremble comme elle rit, dans une même convulsion ils sont connectés. Un nouveau ricanement et dans ce tressaillement les mots « Je baiserai ta bouche, Draco. Je baiserai ta bouche. »

* * *

Par chance, le seigneur des ténèbres semble en ce moment même chercher une âme à souiller, à avilir. Et quoi de plus satisfaisant que de diriger l'indomptable. De contrôler l'insubordination même. Un petit tour au cachot et cette pulsion devrait être facilement rassérénée.

Tiens, ne serait-ce pas la farouche Granger ! Quel plaisir de pouvoir la contrôler : « Je veux que vous dansiez pour moi. La torture n'ayant aucun effet sur vous, pourquoi ne pas passer un marché : Vous dansez, vous obtenez. Quoi que ce soit, il vous sera servi dans un plateau d'argent. »

Et elle sait parfaitement ce qu'elle veut. Un plateau d'argent, quoi de plus beau pour accueillir une tête aux cheveux d'or.

* * *

Dans un sifflement distordu par le désir de maîtriser : « Et bien ! Dansez maintenant »

Elle fit alors claquer ses paumes l'une contre l'autre, la seule musique qu'elle eut besoin pour faire balancer ses hanches, la sensualité gravée dans chacune de ses courbes. Elle donna son âme entière dans cette danse, la récompense allait être si belle qu'elle méritait qu'on se surpasse. Et entre ses lèvres, toujours la même phrase « Je baiserai ta bouche, Draco. Je baiserai ta bouche. »

Le prince fut charmé, une si belle lionne à ses pieds.

Mais la lionne attendait son dut. La tête de Draco, sa promise.

Elle lui fut servie sur un plateau d'argent.

 _Eh bien ! je la baiserai maintenant. Je la mordrai avec mes dents comme on mord un fruit mûr. Oui, je baiserai ta bouche, Draco. Je te l'ai dit, n'est-ce pas ? je te l'ai dit. Eh bien ! je la baiserai maintenant..._

 _Ah ! Draco, Draco, tu as été le seul homme que j'ai aimé. Tous les autres hommes m'inspirent du dégoût. Mais, toi, tu étais beau._

Alors elle l'entraine, elle entraine cette tête solitaire dans une danse infernale, une transe en danse. Et tout est beau, elle est ivre de plaisir, ses lèvres mordant dans ce fruit qu'elle a tant attendu

 _Ah ! j'ai baisé ta bouche, Draco, j'ai baisé ta bouche. Il y avait une âcre saveur sur tes lèvres. Était-ce la saveur du sang ?... Mais, peut-être est-ce la saveur de l'amour. On dit que l'amour a une âcre saveur... Mais, qu'importe ? Qu'importe ? J'ai baisé ta bouche, Draco, j'ai baisé ta bouche._


End file.
